


smile for me

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Smile, Stingue Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: just as the title says ;)





	

Being constantly on his own, he stops showing emotions at all. For him this is better in order to survive another day. Actually, there is now current memory at all of him to smile. He never found the reason to do so in the first place and on the other hand he isn‘t the type to show a smile at all.  
  
While staying in the local orphanage after his parents died, he isolated himself from the other children. He rather spent his time with calligraphy and reading instead of interacting with the other children. He even avoided going outside, when the sun was shining. All he liked was the rain as well the snow falling from deep gray clouds. Somehow he could spend hours outside, but the caretakers of the orphanage are strictly against it.  
  
Everything started to change for him, when a man named Skiadrum adopted him. Finally he‘s facing a time of warmth, love and respect. He also found a reason to smile. Even though he kept his distance to other children, quietly accepting to be constantly bullied by the upper-classmen; he only showed his dad a short smile.  
  
Then when he reaches the age of eleven, his live takes a turn for the worse. Skiadrum is incurable ill. Only days after being diagnosed with a very aggressive form of leukemia, he lost his adoptive father. Being on his own again he quickly denied to return into an orphanage at all. So therefore he ends up being taken care by a dubious man named Jiemma. Mental and physical abuse are a daily matter. Yet again he lost his reason to smile at all.  
  
Just as the years pass by he turns into a stoic distant teen, wearing a thick layer of silence around him like a cloak. Due to the underground fights he has to attend to in Jiemmas name, he turned himself into an attractive young man with quite the well-toned abs. The constant training and fighting keep him from gaining any kind of extra weight. On top of that he barely eats at all sweet and junk food.  
  
For a nineteen year old young man like him he‘s for sure underweight, but this doesn‘t bother him at all. For him this is a sure benefit to win his chosen fights. Nothing more, nothing less. Jiemma even allows him to do what he wants as long as he isn‘t tarnishing the name of the Orland Family. So therefore he mostly is accompanied by Minerva. On the outside they just pretend to be a couple, but he knows quite well she fears her fathers wrath if he ever finds out she‘s dating girls. Actually, he is in the same situation as her. He‘s only interested into men.  
  
So as the two of them are again heading out into the city, he sits at the bar gazing unimpressed at the partying crowd. He isn‘t into loud things at all, but since he‘s with Minerva he stays for a while. A toneless sigh escapes his lips, staring at the glass of ginger ale right in his hand as suddenly a young blond man wearing a black crop top approaches him. Something within the sappire-blue eyes of the blond stranger is for sure different.  
  
„Hey beautiful, wanna dance?“  
„Not interested“  
  
is he responding now while noticing Minerva dissappearing with a slender red-haired woman towards the women‘s cloakroom. ,This will for sure take a while‘ is he thinking right now while he makes a sip from his ginger ale. The blond is now taking a seat right net to him, ordering himself a beer and annoyed he rolls his eyes. Why can‘t he just be alone as usual?  
  
„So what do you want from me?“  
„I just want to talk with you“  
  
is the blond now saying to him as he gazes in a way at him, that‘s completely new to him. But why at all is he looking at him in this way? There is nothing appealing outgoing from him at all.  
  
„Not interested“  
„But...“  
„Just leave me alone“  
  
are the words now coming from him as he glares now at the annoying blond, leaves the half-empty glass at the counter and rushes now outide the club. So once outside he takes a deep breath while he leans now against the grey plastered brickwall a few feet away. He isn‘t used at all for someone to be recognized at all. Usually he‘s treated as if he were invisible. So why did this particular young blond man decide to talk to him?  
  
A deep sigh escapes his lis as he shortly closes his eyes and slides down the brick wall.  
  
„You catch a cold if you sit on the concrete floor“   
  
is he now picking up the same voice as before and right as he opens his eyes again, he gazes yet again into these wonderful sapphire-blue eyes. He allows the blond stranger to help him back on the feet. Right now a thick layer of silence is around them. He uses this given moment to look at the young blond man. He seems to be the same height as himself. Slender body, tanned skin, well-toned abs, this amazing sapphire-blue eyes, the blond hair ruffled into all kind of directions. Actually he has to admit to himself, the other one is quite ravishing compared to himself.  
  
„Why do you even care at all?“  
„Because I‘d like to know the reason you are constantly wearing this distant and sad gaze“  
„W-wait, how do you e-even know how I truly feel?“  
„I‘m in a similar situation as you, that‘s why I want at least to see you smile“  
  
is the blond now explaining with a radient smile appering on his lips and he shortly gulps right now as he notices the rat of his heartbeat to increase.  
  
„I can‘t, sorry...“  
„Do you have a reason?“  
„A-Actually, I....“  
  
is he starting right now to answer as he tries to avoid looking at him, then his gaze rests on the young blond man infront of him. Why does he feel, this young man truly understands where he comes from?  
  
„Ah, where are my manners? Sting Eucliffe, the name“  
„Rogue Cheney“  
  
is he introducing himself now as he shortly nods in response and agrees into accompanying Sting on a short walk around the block. While Sting does the most of the talking, he listens carefully and at a certain point a short attempt of a smile rests on his lips.  
  
„I‘m sure, you can do it. Besides, I can tell already, you‘re the most beautiful person I‘ve ever met before“  
„T-Thanks“  
  
is now coming from him, avoids to look at him and before he can properly react a gentle smile apears now on his lips. Never before had there been someone honest enough to encourage him or tell him the truth. Maybe he just found again a reason to smile again.


End file.
